


Reasons Why.

by Ariadne_Karpusi



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, and i will go do with this idea, i love it, so i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karpusi/pseuds/Ariadne_Karpusi
Summary: So many reasons why not to but would one take the moment to think, why not?





	Reasons Why.

1.) this sort of love is not allowed. you are both too soft, and the world around you is all knives and chipped teeth 

Keta is tiny and small and he knows that. She is almost made of glass and he is in love with her. He doesn’t want to break her. Alterous knows that he’s a beast and can’t do much to make sure that he can protect her. She sees him as a gentle creature and she wants to have him trust her. They lay together and she snuggled against him, his fingers running through her hair. Together, they would protect each other from the sharp world.

2.) no one ever taught you how to love. your war paint and scarred hands could never hold her like she deserves

Alterous knew that he was dangerous. He didn’t want to hurt her. Most of the time, he wanted to pull away from her to make sure that he didn’t hurt her. She deserves a prince from stories who could sweep her off her feet to make sure that she’s treated like a princess. The best she’d have with him is a werewolf with scarred hands who held her like she was glass.

3.) no one has ever loved you this full surely you would drown in it all 

“Alterous!” The shirek broke through the sounds of battle as the aasimar fell to the claws of the beast. After two good blows from her teammates, Keta ran over to him and her magic pumped into him. She wiped away the blood from him and whimpered lightly as she watched his eyes flutter open. Her hand cupped his cheek and she kissed his forehead. “I thought that I lost you, I don’t know what I’d do without you..”

4.) she belongs in a museum, and you are merely here to gaze. look around you, all the signs scream ‘do not touch’

A fancy ball was something that he wasn’t comfortable with. There was something that he adored about going to the ball and that was being around her. Morrigan had her way of making her look enchanting. Her hair was pinned up and she smoothed down her dress with a nervous smile. “How do I look?” She asked, giving a bit of a spin. He smiled warmly. “You look beautiful.”

 

 

 

5.) she touches you like you're fragile, and if you break you won't be able put yourself together again 

Why is she like this? She touches him as if he’s something to be revered and he was her ideal of a man. Her gentle hands wrapped up the freshly cleaned up wound, humming to herself as she did. “Kitten..could you stay with me tonight?” He asked as she went to get up and leave. She settled down on the bed and removed her boots. “Of course.” She said, laying down next to him

 

6.) she is all bubblegum skies and chapped stick kisses, and you cannot watch the love run out of another person's eyes 

Settled in the corner of the tavern, she was playing her guitar and smiling at him. Her voice was gentle and soft and she was singing a love song. Patrons dropped coins occasionally but she was still focusing on her song to him. How could he break it to an angel like her that they could never be together? That they could never be together because he didn’t want to watch her grow to hate him over time. 

7.) if you jump, she might catch you, and then you'd have to watch as she tumbled through the dark 

He didn’t mean to. He didn’t want to hurt her and he fucking did it. She got too close and now she was gushing out blood from her injured arm. “Imsorry. I’m so sorry.” He said under his breath as he worked to patch up the wound he caused. “Don’t slip..please-” His fingers glowed with magic, the flesh knitting together. He ended up holding her close against his chest and just pleaded with the forces that be to not let her slip into darkness.

8.) her gaze is too gentle. you will not be the one to tell her that not everything can be fixed with a smile 

Her fingers ran through his fur and she sighed. “Alterous, everything will be okay..I promise.” She murmured to him, his own mind racing with so many thoughts at once. Her smile that she pulled was soft and kind but it did nothing to calm the thoughts of a raging beast in his mind. 

9.) she is so good. she is so good, and you cannot ruin one more good thing 

Keta’s small body shook with coughs as she curled up on her side. Following Morrigan’s instructions, he rested the wet cloth on her forehead. She got sick from helping him recover from a nasty wound that came from a poison coated blade and the disease that came with. Something so good, such a light in the world and he caused this to happen to her. Of course he did, of course he caused the ruin to happen to another good thing.

10.) you will not watch her crumble under the weight of your sins. she is too light, too breathless to be caught up in the dizziness of your heart

Her eyes were alit and two luminous wings spread from behind her as she took her place in front of the group. She looked beautiful and she was everything good to the people, and he knew deep in his heart that it could never be, His mounting pile of sins couldn’t match to the good that she was and he couldn’t drag her into the depths of his heart. 

reasons to kiss her 

1.) she loves you, and her eyes are closed, and didn't your mother ever tell you not to leave a good thing waiting

She tugged at her braid and looked at him. “I know this is a little bit of a surprise, but will you…?” Keta was so sweet and good, and his chest swelled with emotion as he cupped her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her, letting go of the worry and anxiety he held onto. Her arms wrapped around him and he held her close. For everything wrong in the world, finally she was the good thing in the world. She pulled away slightly and looked at him. “I love you Alterous.” A smile stretched across his face and he rested his forehead against hers. “I love you too Kitten.”


End file.
